1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to light emitting diode array assemblies for diode pumped lasers and, in particular, to such assemblies having mounting means for removal of heat generated by the light emitting diodes and laser rod.
2. Description of the Prior Art.
Because the amount of excitation energy generated by a single light-emitting diode is not sufficient, a plurality of such diodes are required to be mounted around the laser rod in close enough proximity to such rod to provide the prerequisite excitation energy. As the diodes are not 100% efficient, some of the energy supplied is converted to waste heat. This heat, if not removed from the diodes, will cause a wavelength shift and reduction in the efficiency of the laser system.
In addition, the heat generated within the laser rod can be detrimental to the laser system's operation. Specifically, the index of refraction can become non-uniform and severe thermal/mechanical stress can also result causing a distorted output.
The challenge of removing heat generated within laser rods and by the light emitting diode array assemblies used to excite the laser rods has resulted in various alternative structures.
The circulation of a coolant fluid in close proximity to the diodes and along the surface of the rod is a known method of removing the unwanted heat. Heretofore, diode pumped lasers housing structures having coolant fluid passages in close proximity to the rod and diode arrays have been utilized with moderate degrees of success. None of the known designs for heat absorption provide simultaneous coolant flow in close proximity to both the rod and the diode arrays utilizing a monolithic housing structure and a single supply of coolant.